Avenger A Sephiroth one Shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: We've all heard Shinra's take on the Sephiroth incident, about how Sephiroth went mad. but did you ever doubt their claims? Well I will tell you the truth behind Sephiroth's madness, and how he found his only love. Set in Crisis Core timeframe AU-ish


I sighed as I looked out the helicopter window,

"What's up?" I turned to face Zack who was watching me curiously

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here, that's all"

"That's right, you were in SOLDIER before" he sighed

"Yeah, that was, a while ago though, things, have changed since then" the helicopter landed on Shinra's roof, I looked around at the two people who had gathered, and none of them were here...

"SOLDIER First Class Akemi"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Director Lazard has requested your presence, to discuss your mission" I nodded as I turned to Zack

"I'll probably be gone for a few months, so do your best and stay on the good side of your mentor" he nodded as I ruffled his hair "See ya!" I waved as I followed the young artilleryman to Director Lazard's office, "Hey, Director" I smiled as I sat across from him

"Akemi? My you've grown" I nodded

"Four years changes a woman" I smiled "So what's my mission" I picked up my SOLDIER uniform and walked behind a paper screen to change

"Same as always" he chuckled "I need you to travel and find information on a rogue group name the GXO, they're incredibly skilled in a variety of weaponry" I walked from behind the screen

"So that's why you're sending me?" he nodded "Okay then, I should get going" I smiled.

*5 months later*

*Sephiroth's POV*

I walked down the hall when I saw the kid Angeal was training; he looked like he was waiting for someone,

"Zack!" a female voice yelled as he was tackled into a hug by a woman who looked familiar, as he sat her on the ground I realized who it was, it was Akemi... I felt an unexplainable rage surge through my body I took a breath

"Akemi" I stated as she turned to me, her eyes widened and trembled, with fear? Or sadness?

"S-Sephiroth..." she stuttered as I walked closer, she lowered her head, I reached out towards her and she winced as I brushed my hand across her chin causing her to look at me "W-what do you want?" she tightened her eyes

"You look well" I stated as she looked at me shocked, there was a loud cough as we turned to Zack

"Excuse me, but what is going on?"

"Ahh, erm, Zack, this is Sephiroth"

"I know that"

"We were... acquaintances when I joined" I felt the rage multiply "And Sephiroth; this is Zack, my younger brother"

"Brother?" I asked as she nodded

"I know we look nothing a-like, I was adopted by them before Zack was born" she ruffled his hair

"Hey!" he protested as she giggled she looked happier. "Anyway I have to go find Angeal, See ya" she nodded as he ran off somewhere.

*Akemi's POV*

"Akemi" I turned to Sephiroth, just looking at him felt like a stab to the heart,

"S-Sephiroth..." I started

"Akemi, is that you?" I turned to be picked up in a bear hug by Angeal

"Angeal!" I grinned "whoa! You've got bigger muscles" I poked his arm as he chuckled

"Well you've gotten thinner" he poked my stomach causing me to giggle "and ticklish" he continued to bombard me with tickles as I begged him to stop

"A-Angeal, S-Sto-op" I giggled as he pinned me to the floor, the tickling continuing "N-not fair, G-get off-ff" I squealed "P-please" he nodded as he stopped tickling me allowing me to breathe

"Sephiroth's gone, normally I wouldn't interrupt but you looked, uneasy" I nodded

"Thanks Angeal"

"No problem, after all, you're like a little sister"

"I'm still debating whether that's a good thing or not" I chuckled "More to the point can you get off me before someone-"

"ANGEAL there you are"

"Get's the wrong idea... damn" It's Zack too... I let my head collide with the tiled floor

"What are you doing? I thought we were meeting at the training room"

"I ... got side tracked" I heard him pout "It's the girl's fault really"

"Yeah blame me" I huffed

"Sisterly figures are there to be blamed" he whispered, as I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him

"Girl? What girl?" he crouched down to see when he yelled "A-Akemi!" he stumbled backwards

"Yeah it's me." I stated "Angeal, get off me" he chuckled as he stood and helped me to my feet "and before you start it's not like that" I dusted my uniform as Angeal draped his arm around my shoulder

"It looks like that" he muttered a smirk on his lips as I leaped to attack him, Angeal preventing me from reaching striking distance

"Let me at him!" I yelled "Let me go!"

"I can't let you kill Zack, he's that little puppy I told you I was training" I suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter

"Zack... a puppy ... anything but!" I laughed as the two men looked at each other "That was good" I stood next to Zack leaning on his shoulder "Zack here's my brother" I walked to Angeal and poked his arm "And Angeal here, is my best friend from my SOLDIER days"

"Ehh!" they shrieked as they looked at me I just smiled as they sighed

"Anyway... I'm going to go" they nodded

"Just stay away from Sephiroth" Angeal warned, I nodded as I skipped off to find old friends.

*Angeal's POV*

I sighed she better be careful,

"Angeal, how does Akemi know Sephiroth?"

"I don't think it's something I should be telling you"

"Aww, please" he whined "Akemi won't tell me, they're obviously not 'acquaintances' she looked terrified of him"

"Terrified isn't quite the word I'd use, those two... have a past. Let's just say they were intimate" a bit too intimate at times "but they ended on bad terms, Akemi got depressed, wouldn't eat or sleep, so she left SOLDIER, Sephiroth became distant... well more distant" I sighed "If you want the detail's you'd have to ask them. The look in her eyes wasn't fear, she's never been afraid of Sephiroth, but it was guilt, or shame" I sighed "Whatever happened, it's none of our business, got it" he nodded, I turned "I have some things to do, so you can do what you'd like" I walked around the building looking for Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth" I walked onto the roof as he turned to face me

"Angeal" he stated

"Stay away from Akemi, I don't care what happened between you last time, but Genesis and I won't let her get hurt like that again, because of what you did she wasn't the same... Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"

*Akemi's POV*

"Genesis..." I sighed as I rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me as he held me close "I don't know what to do anymore, it's like he lives to confuse me, if he said 'I hate you' or 'why are you back' I could understand but not that, now I don't know what to think" he chuckled as he ran his hand through my hair "It's not funny!" I pouted

"I know, I know, but I find it amusing that he still gets under your skin" he pressed his lips to my forehead "forget about him, you shouldn't be sad"

"But I... Can't..." tears poured from my eyes "how can I... forget... I wish, I could but I... even now, I love him... with all my heart" I sobbed, we stayed silent for a while until he wrapped his coat around me as I heard a familiar voice

"What are you doing Genesis?"

"Nothing that matters to you, Sephiroth" his grip tightened "What do you want?"

"I came for Akemi" he stated, causing my body to tremble

"Forget it, she's not going anywhere with you!" he pulled me tighter

"And what are you going to do about it?" I felt Genesis pick me up, cradling me in his arms  
"We're leaving" he walked past Sephiroth, I caught a glimpse of him, he was... worried. "Don't think about it" Genesis stated "I know that look, you're thinking recklessly"

"When have I ever not been reckless?" I asked

"Since now" he walked into a room dumping me on the bed "you stay here, unless one of us are with you" I sighed

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're our friend" he smiled as I handed him his coat, "Don't try sneaking out, we'll know"

"Yeah, yeah, Night" I waved as he left the room, I changed into my knee length nightgown as I sat on my window ledge looking out at the night sky, though I couldn't see the stars, the lights from the floors above were blocking my view, I sighed as I pulled a long coat over my gown, and stuffed my feet in a pair of slippers, I opened my bedroom door and quietly walked down the corridor

"Where are you going?" I froze as I turned around to see Zack

"Why are you stalking me?!" I retaliated

"I'm not!" he protested "Angeal made me stay and make sure you didn't leave..." I sighed

"Fine, give me a hug" I glared at me "Please" he nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck, discreetly hitting a pressure point, causing him to fall limp "sorry Zack" I lifted him into my room, lying him down on my sofa covering him with a blanket before closing the door and heading to the roof. I stood on the stone ledge letting the wind blow my hair wildly out of control as I looked up at the night sky the stars shining brightly, there were no lights up here to block them. I smiled as I closed my eyes and listened to the busy world below my feet, I took a deep breath when the wind began to blow furiously causing me to lose my footing I was going to grab the ledge when someone grabbed my arm pulling me to them, their arms felt safe and secure as they held me to their chest,

"You should be more careful" that voice "you could get hurt"

"S-Sephiroth..." I felt weak, as I resisted the temptation to hug him, and instead I pushed him away, I felt the tears prickle at my eyes "Why... Why are you doing this?!" I yelled "Why are you playing with me?" I started to sob "After everything ... can't you just leave me alone..." I paused before yelling "I can't take it anymore!" I glared at him expecting a smug reply or comment but he simply turned and walked away, leaving me on the roof alone... I felt my heart rip out of my chest as I fell to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs, as I broke into tears ... I never wanted to say goodbye, I never wanted us to part... I still love you Sephiroth... even now... I don't know why, I just do... I felt faint; as I rose to my feet the world began spinning.

*Angeal's POV*

I stretched as I headed to my room, walking down the corridor I noticed that Akemi's door was open slightly I pushed it open and looked inside to see Zack on the couch but no Akemi... "Damn" I cursed as I woke Zack up "Where is she?!" he looked around before cursing, I noticed the mark on a pressure point on his neck "So she knocked you out..." I turned to leave, so she'll be on the roof I ran up the stairs, when I got to the roof I saw a figure on the floor, running over to it I found it was Akemi, I shook her slightly and she opened her eyes

"Angeal..." she whispered "Why are you... here?"

"I'm here because you snuck out, and collapsed!"

"Sorry..." I watched her she wasn't looking at me; she was looking through me "I just wanted to be here... I wanted to be at our place..."

"He was here wasn't he?"

"He saved me, I nearly fell... but I yelled at him, I screamed for him to leave me alone. He left without a word" Tears poured down her cheeks "I want him to hold me again; I want him to love me again... I can't live without him... I hate him, but I love him more..." she closed her eyes "My chest hurts Angeal... I don't know what to do..."

"Just sleep" she nodded as her breathing softened, I sighed as I carried her back to her room. "So you'll still choose him over us"

~3 days Later~

"What of Akemi's condition?" Lazard asked as I sat across from him

"She's still too weak for a mission; you should give all her missions to Sephiroth, as it's his fault she's in that state"

"And why is that?"

"He's the one who left her up there unconscious"

"I see... Angeal you can take this mission, Sephiroth will be assigned to another case"

"Keep him away from Akemi" he nodded as I took the file from him.

*Akemi's POV*

I sighed as I re-read loveless for the hundredth time, "I've memorized the entire book... I want to leave" I climbed out of bed changing into my uniform I opened the door as I crept down the hall and to the elevator it made a loud ping as it arrived and I quickly climbed into it, repeatedly pressing the close door button before one of Angeal's or Genesis' scouts found me. I headed to the SOLDIER floor and ducked into the briefing room, surely the director would let me hide in there for a while... I entered the briefing room and sighed "Director... Can I hide here?" he chuckled "Or can you give me a mission, an assignment anything!" I pleaded

"Are Angeal and Genesis bothering you that much?" I nodded

"They don't seem to understand that I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself"

"They seem to think of you like a baby sister"

"Baby being the right word" I sighed "So how about this mission?" I asked

"Well the only mission I could send you on is one with our new recruit Zack Fair and Sephiroth; they're investigating a one of our older reactors..."

"I'll take it!" I grinned "It'll annoy the hell out of Angeal, and Zack can protect me from the big bad Sephiroth" I chuckled "Thank you Director"

"You seem fond of that kid, Zack"

"He's my step brother" I grinned "didn't you know" I chuckled

"No I didn't" he smiled "Anyway if you want to go on this mission they're heading to the chopper as we speak" I nodded

"Bye Director" I waved as I ran to the helicopter only just making it in time, I explained the situation to the pilot as he let me climb into the bay, I sat between Zack and Sephiroth gaining looks from both of them "I'm on this mission too" I stated as the chopper began to take off

"Does Angeal know?" Zack asked

"Nope" I smiled "I'm a big girl, I can go on a mission without being pestered about it" I heard him sigh as he whispered something about Angeal killing him. The entire trip I did my best not to look at Sephiroth because I knew if I did I'd either cry or hug him, either option wasn't a good idea, especially with Zack being there. The chopper landed on the outskirts of a town, the old reactor quite clearly visible in the not too far distance

"This way" Sephiroth stated his voice making my brain melt as we followed him to a small inn, "Akemi you can get the room" he stated as he handed me the money, I paid for the room and headed up with Sephiroth and Zack following close behind, we entered the room and I sat on the window ledge

"So how long is this mission supposed to last?"

"About four days" Zack stated "three days of investigation and paperwork and a day of survey work at the reactor" I nodded

"So whose going to do today's investigation?" I asked as Sephiroth turned

"I will today, Zack will tomorrow, and you will the day after, today the two of you will start the paperwork" and with that he left, I sighed as I stretched

"We better get started" he nodded as we sorted through the blueprints and forms. "Zack, say what you want to, otherwise stop looking at me as if you're dying to ask me something!" I scolded

"Why are you here? You knew Sephiroth would be here, Angeal has been trying to keep you two apart and I want to know why!" he yelled as I laughed

"I should have guessed. Angeal, is overprotective of me, there's nothing to worry about" I stated as I filed through the papers, before heading to bed.

*Sephiroth's POV*

I walked into the hotel room, doing my best to remain silent, I sat Matsumune on the chair when I looked over to the other bed to see Akemi in Zack's arms, it's a good thing he's her brother or I may not have been able to contain my anger.

"Sephiroth..." she muttered "Welcome ... back" she was talking in her sleep, otherwise she wouldn't even be speaking to me I climbed onto the other bed and slowly fell asleep watching the girl I had broken so many years ago. "Sephiroth, Sephiroth Wake UP!" someone poked my arm "I want to get this paperwork done!" she poked me again

"No" I groaned "Akemi do it yourself"

"You always say that" I opened one eye to see her pouting at me I sighed and reached for her arm pulling her to me, as I wrapped my arms around her

"Just go back to sleep we'll do it later."

"Sephiroth" a voice echoed, opening my eyes I looked to see Zack "Akemi's gone to get the two of you something to eat, if you try anything, I won't hesitate to hurt you" you couldn't hurt me if you tried "Got it?"

"Yeah whatever, shouldn't you be starting your patrol now anyway" he nodded

"I'm going" he picked up his sword before walking out the door. I climbed into the shower, as I was drying myself I heard the door close and the words

"I'm back" muttered under her breath, even without seeing her face, I knew she was in pain, I pulled the jumper over my head as I headed into the main room she was setting out our breakfast on the table, she had remembered how I liked my breakfast even after all these years. We ate in silence, we began working in silence, things were so different to back then, back then she wouldn't stop talking, and she wouldn't stop laughing. I heard a sigh escape her lips as she sat a pile of work down and lifted the cup of water to her lips. "Sephiroth... I'm sorry..." she whispered as the tears fell from her cheeks, "I can't take it anymore... I need to know, why did you do it!" she cried as her eyes locked with mine after a few brief moments I had to turn away, drawing my attention to the papers in my hands "I see... was it something I did? Something I said?"

"No"

"Something someone else did or said?"

"No"

"Something you..." she paused "no... It wouldn't be that... you never did anything wrong... That week was the same week that Serena brought in her baby... did I scare you? When I said maybe one day... I'd like to be like that? Did I scare you?!" she almost yelled "Even you, SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth has to be scared of something... I ... I..." she whimpered, I looked up to see her sobbing into her hands, I had never seen her cry so much, she had completely broken down "I pushed you away" she sobbed as she continued to cry I walked to her wrapping my arms around her as she gripped my jumper "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" she repeated as I cradled her in my arms

"I thought... I was protecting you" I whispered as she began to close her eyes "I never stopped loving you, never" I kissed her forehead "I can only be this person around you, I wanted you to have someone who could love you no matter where you were or who you were around"

"That sort of love... takes time... I only ever wanted your love, even if nobody else saw it I wanted you to hold me at night, I wanted you to be there..." she yawned "I love you" her chest rose slowly as she fell asleep, I smiled as I lifted her carefully onto the bed, covering her with the sheet. I pressed my lips to her forehead as I brushed the strands of hair from her face

"I hope you can forgive me" I whispered before returning to the paperwork finishing today's load.

*Akemi's POV*

I stretched as I woke to Zack's breath on the back of my neck I looked across the room to see Sephiroth looking at me; I mouthed the words 'good morning' he smiled as he nodded

"Move it Zack-e-roo!" I pushed him off the bed "I need to start my investigation"

"Hey! That was mean!" he rubbed his head as I smiled "you seem overly happy... did you have a good dream or something?"

"Something like that" I stretched as I grabbed a dress and headed into the bathroom, I showered and changed to walked in to find Zack glaring at Sephiroth, who wasn't paying any attention to him,

"Eh, aren't you wearing your SOLDIER uniform?" Zack asked as I lifted my dress attaching a knife to my thigh

"Nope" I smiled "people don't like talking to people who intimidate them, so see you later!" I waved as I headed into town to gather Intel.

I stretched as I did my last patrol around town; I smiled as I watched a little girl running around with her mother, the little girl waved at me as I waved back before heading into the inn

"Welcome back" the receptionist smiled

"Thank you" I smiled in return as I headed to my room I stretched as I looked over to see Zack and Sephiroth sleeping, I smiled as I changed into a strappy top and shorts before climbing into Sephiroth's bed snuggling close to him as I slowly fell asleep.

"What are you doing!" a loud yell woke me from my sleep,

"I was sleeping" I opened my eyes to see Zack "Go away" I turned snuggling into Sephiroth's chest

"But you're-!"

"Yes, I'm cuddling up to Sephiroth" I mumbled "and yes he doesn't mind that I am" I felt his arm tighten around my waist "So go back to sleep, it's not even morning yet" plus I'm comfy where I am I felt Zack tug my arm as he tried to pry me from Sephiroth "Let me go!" I whined as I tightened my grip around Sephiroth's waist "Sephiroth"

"Fair, leave her alone" Zack's grip lightened as Sephiroth sat up "It's time to go" I nodded as I stretched as Zack headed into the bathroom, I grabbed my clothes as quickly changed

"Stop staring at me Sephiroth" I chuckled as I kissed his cheek "Just kidding" he chuckled as I stood up twirling as I hooked my sword onto my belt. "Come on Zack lets go"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" he mumbled as he left the bathroom "What's the rush?"

"I want to get back as soon as possible!" I smiled as I walked to the door

"Wait a second did you just get changed in front of Sephiroth?"

"Maybe" I giggled "Maybe not"

"A-Akemi!" he stuttered I chuckled

"Come on let's get this mission finished" I beckoned the two boys from the room as we headed to the reactor. I walked between Sephiroth and Zack, neither of them were talking ... this is going to be a long day.

I stretched as we entered the helicopter "Finally" I smiled as I sat on Sephiroth's lap

"Angeal's going to kill you" Zack warned "Both of you...no... All of us" he sighed

"No he won't" I stated "He was ok with it last time"

"L-Last time?!" Zack stuttered "W-what do you mean last time" I giggled as I closed my eyes "Hey what do you mean?!"

"It's a secret" I whispered. "A secret"

*two years later*

*Sephiroth's POV*

"Sephiroth...." I turned to see Zack, his eyes were red, though he had tried his best to hide it "They... found Akemi's body..." No ... "In Nibelheim"

"I see..."

"Is that all you can say!" he yelled "She was your wife! The least you could do is show some remorse! Or does she mean that little to you!"

"She means everything to me" he didn't know

"What about... her baby?" his eyes widened

"Baby?" he stuttered "she had a baby?"

"She was on maternity leave; she said she wanted to see some people... but I haven't heard from her since..." Should I have looked for her?

"Fair, Sephiroth, come with me" the director called us, he had a mission for us "You are to go to Nibelheim the reactor there hasn't been working properly, so we'd like you to investigate" I nodded as we headed to the chopper

"Zack, I will find out the truth about Akemi" he nodded.

This can't be true, I looked the file in my hands "Suicide... no ..." I continued looking through the file "The Jenova project?" I continued reading, the subject #530 who was pregnant with the original Jenova specimen's offspring, several experiments were conducted in order to create the ultimate super soldier, however, upon birth the mother killed her child and herself, and therefore, this experiment has been discontinued. See project number #156 for further details of the original Jenova specimen... I found the file number #156 "Shinra... thought we... were monsters"

*Akemi's POV*

I sighed "Why am I here Ilfana?" the woman beckoned me to the gateway, I had learned many things during my time in the lifestream, the truth about the Cetra, the history of the planet, I even met my parents, but it wasn't a place I could call home, I missed him too much... I placed my hand over my heart "Sephiroth"

"He is here" I turned to Ilfana "Reach through the gateway" I nodded as I reached my hand through the gateway as she held my other I felt someone else grab my hand "Bring him into the lifestream" I pulled slightly as a man immerged through the gateway

"S-Sephiroth!" I hugged him "It's really you!"

"Akemi" he wrapped his arms around me

"I'm sorry" I cried "I'm so sorry... he... was in so much pain... I couldn't let him live that way"

"It's alright" he soothed "But I can't stay"

"Please, don't leave us"

"I'll have to go back some day, Shinra can't be allowed to do that again" I nodded

"Come with me" I tugged his hand as I led him to my little house

"Mother!"

"Kadaj!" I hugged the little boy "he's one year old nearly two" I smiled "he's ours Sephiroth, Our little boy" he smiled as he hugged us both.

Sephiroth was better than all the rest, but when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate Shinra, and then he began to hate everything, he wanted to make it all go away.

Some people say it's because of the terrible experiments that made him, though the truth is the terrible experiments that they used on his wife and child.

They took away their lives, and with them turned Sephiroth into an 'avenger'

And he would avenge the woman he loved till the end of time.


End file.
